4005
4005 Bruce The Moose Invites Toulouse LaGoose Over For Juice (EKA: 3152) Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sings "One Buffalo, Two Buffali" (EKA: 2544) A boy has fun with his wood plank (EKA: 3194) Alphaquest: M - The girl uses mittens to make monster mush, which is eaten by a Muppet monster (EKA: 3146) OOH! DANNY (Milly & Molly Hang Picture) (EKA: 3453) The Bellhop has to bring 8 steamer trunks down 8 flights of stairs (EKA: 3195) Fish Swim Around In Schools (EKA: 3453) Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit interviews some colonial American citizens who are participating in the Boston "T" Party. Rather than tea, they drop things that begin with the letter "T" in the water instead! Penny Candy Man (EKA: 3146) A lizard sings about how she likes to be "Above it All" as well as below (EKA: 3099) Man Carves A Wooden Horse (EKA: 3099) Classic Disney Cartoons: Mickey Mouse stars in "The Worm Turns" while he works in the science lab where the worm turns Joe Raposo sings "Water Baby" over footage of seals and kids swimming (EKA: 3147) 8 Bats (Swedish) (EKA: 3195) The Elves & The Reindeer sings "Hip Hop Noel" with lots of toys (EKA: 3458) Speech Balloon: M - Mail (EKA: 3099) Lobster & Crab Animal Department Store Elevator: 1 - 10 (EKA: 3118) T is for Television Reach Your Hand Up High (EKA: 3147) A conductor conducts a choir to hum his music ("My Music") (EKA: 3146) Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Personality" (EKA: 3148) Melvin The Moving Man (EKA: 3146) The 8 Brothers Circus displays 8 elephants (EKA: 3195) Floyd and Janice sing "Fifty Ways To Leave Your Lover". “Signing Alphabet,” an animated film by Steve Finkin. Music for voice and electronics by Joan La Barbara (EKA: 3118) Mad Painter: 8 (EKA: 3195) T For Tiger, Teapot, Television & Taxi Monsterpiece Theater: Chariots Of Fur Grover & Herry Monster have a race down the beach (EKA: 3099) M For Moon (EKA: 3099) Boy Calls His Pet Dog Happy (EKA: 3701) Prof. Majorchord & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Ten In A Bed" when they fall out of the bed (EKA: 3694) Gathering Apples (EKA: 3118) "Put On Your Kammikluuk," a Joe Raposo song with the Alaskan words for all the things you need to put on when it's ukiuq (winter). A man slips on his daughter's skate, and she points out that it makes him feel angry (EKA: 3449) Huey Dewy & Louie writes a letter & says "Dear Santa, We've Been Good", while Goofy plays a musical instrument, Minnie Mouse likes her polka dot umbrella & red roses. Mickey Mouse gives two bones for Pluto. M is for Marvelous Martha (EKA: 3099) Caterpillar Sings "Exercise, Exercise" (EKA: 3699) Here Is Your Life: A Sneaker Is Profiled (EKA: 2544) Hand Draws A Man Playing Guitar (EKA: 3152) Billy Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Blue Suede Shoes" (EKA: 3327) Four people cooperate building a table (EKA: 3403) Category:Images Category:Mike's Episode Guide Category:Mike's Episodes